


Круговорот

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Старый храм стоял у подножья горы и совсем недалеко от станции
Kudos: 2





	Круговорот

Старый храм стоял у подножья горы и совсем недалеко от станции — Дайшо даже не успел устать, несмотря на рюкзак за плечами. Храм был заброшенный, с облезшей позолотой на украшениях по краю крыши и облупившейся краской на воротах-ториях при входе. Странно, на фотографии он не производил такого впечатления запущенности. Местная достопримечательность: храм на горе, населенной духами, екаями и призраками, где уже много столетий жил род оммедзи. Чушь какая, чего только не напишут в путеводителях, чтобы привлечь доверчивых туристов. 

Дайшо пришел сюда не как турист и уже давно не верил в сказки. Было скорее странно, что в них верили другие: никто со всего курса не выбрал этот храм в качестве научного проекта, несмотря на оплаченную дорогу и ночевку в рекане с горячими источниками. Вот и дураки.

Изначально Дайшо планировал сделать несколько фотографий, поговорить с местным оммедзи и побродить по местам, где якобы встречали екаев. Но, похоже, информация в интернете устарела, и оммедзи здесь больше не жил. Досадно, с его рассказом проект смотрелся бы лучше… Опросить, что ли, кого-нибудь из местных жителей? Единственным плюсом было то, что теперь на один пункт меньше отделяло Дайшо от приятного вечера в горячих источниках. А утром — домой. И не забыть выбрать какой-нибудь сувенир для Мики, ей такое нравилось.

Дайшо как раз успел сфотографировать храм со входа, выбрав ракурсы, с которых древнее здание смотрелось мрачнее и загадочнее, и уже приблизился, собираясь зайти внутрь, когда навстречу вышел человек — тот самый оммедзи, судя по одежде. 

Дайшо ожидал встретить крепкого старика или, на худой конец, зрелого мужчину, и молодой, не старше него самого, парень сразу показался недостаточно внушительным, неподходящим для своего места. Худой и длинный, с торчащими прядями волос и ехидной ухмылкой — разве оммедзи так должны выглядеть? 

— Тендо Сатори, местный оммедзи, — как будто догадавшись о его мыслях, парень усмехнулся еще шире и насмешливее.

— Дайшо Суругу, приятно познакомиться. — Дайшо поклонился — совсем легкий поклон, чуть меньше — и можно было посчитать за оскорбление. И невинно уточнил: — А «Сатори» пишется как имя демона? 

Оммедзи рассмеялся.

— А ты, оказывается, шутник, Сугуру-кун. — Фамильярное обращение покоробило. Будь тот старше, это было бы в порядке вещей, а так — раздражало ужасно. Никому еще не удавалось выбесить Дайшо настолько быстро, скорее наоборот: обычно он, если хотел, вызывал такие эмоции. Но оммедзи явно развлекался разговором, смотрел внимательно, как будто видел насквозь и знал о каждой его мысли — и даже о том, что только собирался подумать или сказать. А на вопрос так и не ответил. Позер. — Приехал повесить табличку для успехов в учебе? Или в личной жизни?

— Нет, делаю проект для университета, про гору и екаев.

— О, екаев здесь очень много. Особенно в декабре — самое темное время года, как ты понимаешь. 

— Так пишут. Но я ни одного не встречал.

— Не веришь. А хочешь увидеть? Уверен? — тут же оживился оммедзи. — Пойдем со мной, если не боишься.

Дайшо только фыркнул в ответ. Нашел ребенка.

— Смотри не передумай. — На секунду по лицу оммедзи словно пробежала тень, но стоило Дайшо моргнуть, как все исчезло — та же широкая ухмылка и насмешливый взгляд. Показалось, наверное.

— Ну что вы. Я очень хочу сделать хороший проект. 

— Молодец, Сугуру-кун, все бы так. — Оммедзи одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, и Дайшо решил, что в проекте обязательно выставит его в комичном виде. — Дождемся вечера, вечером всегда происходит самое интересное. Будешь чай?

— С удовольствием. — Улыбка вышла приторная и раздражающая, именно такая, как надо. Похоже, придется задержаться дольше, чем он рассчитывал, но проект явно обещал получиться отличным. 

Внутри храм был не менее обветшалым, но небольшая комната в пристройке выглядела относительно обжитой. 

Оммедзи порылся на полках, отряхнул пыль с чайника и заварил чай. Горячая буро-зеленая жидкость тоже слегка отдавала сыростью и затхлостью, как и все помещение в целом, но, похоже, того это не смущало. Дайшо подозревал, что с него бы сталось специально подсунуть гостю испортившийся напиток, и, чтобы лишний раз его не радовать, пил с невозмутимым видом. 

— Одиноко вам здесь живется — храм в такой глуши. — Дайшо с притворным сочувствием покачал головой. — И с пожертвованиями, наверное, плохо. 

— Нет, пожертвований хватает, и заняться всегда есть чем, но спасибо за беспокойство, Сугуру-кун.

Оммедзи рассказывал о местных екаях — больше старые легенды, такого и в интернете хватало. Но Дайшо прилежно записывал, изображая благодарного слушателя, выводя на откровенность. Оммедзи явно пытался нагнать страху: упоминал о пропавших здесь людях, дал защитный амулет — и предупредил не снимать ни в коем случае, — запретил брать с собой фотоаппарат. И сам отказался фотографироваться, когда Дайшо собрался сделать пару кадров: шутливо замахал рукой и рассмеялся, что всегда плохо на них получается. Пришлось обойтись фотографиями низкого столика с пустыми чайными чашками на фоне токономы и амулета — небольшого кулона из позеленевшей от времени бронзы с орнаментом, напоминавшим на ощупь змеиную чешую, и незнакомым иероглифом по центру. 

Когда пришло время идти, Дайшо надел старый амулет на шею и по совету оммедзи оставил рюкзак с фотоаппаратом в храме. Телефон из кармана вытаскивать не стал: проект без фотографий явно потерял бы в наглядности, независимо от того, встретят они екаев или нет. 

Дайшо всегда думал, что ближе к вершине деревьев должно быть меньше, но пока они шли, лес становился только плотнее. Или так просто казалось из-за сгущавшихся сумерек. В остальном же — обычный лес, никакой мистики и тайн. 

Бывший таким болтливым за чаем, теперь оммедзи в основном молчал.

— Не прикасайся к деревьям, — бросил он, не оглядываясь, когда Дайшо сделал шаг с тропинки.

— Почему?

— Это дзюбокку. Могут съесть, они здесь давно и очень голодные. — На вид дерево было совершенно обычным — старое и толстое, оно все равно ничем не отличалось от любого другого. Попытки запугать уже начинали надоедать.

— Это всего лишь дерево, как оно может кого-то съесть? — В голосе промелькнуло до этого успешно скрываемое раздражение.

— Ну, если очень хочешь, можешь все-таки подойди — тогда узнаешь. — Теперь оммедзи обернулся, усмехаясь. В темноте его глаза отчетливо отливали красным.

Дайшо снова фыркнул, но на всякий случай трогать деревья не стал. Усмешка оммедзи стала еще шире. 

Какое-то время они шли молча. Уже совсем стемнело, но в лунном свете было хорошо видно и дорогу, и все вокруг. Оммедзи объяснял это действием амулета, но Дайшо был убежден: все только из-за полнолуния. Пользоваться фонарем тот тоже не советовал — сказал, так они распугают всех екаев. Как есть, позер.

А видно и правда было хорошо: Дайшо уже издалека заметил два человеческих силуэта, стоявших на толстой ветке дерева справа от дороги. Те активно жестикулировали, как будто спорили о чем-то — даже сюда долетали приглушенные голоса, хотя слов было не разобрать. Тот, что помельче, вдруг потерял равновесие, показалось, сейчас упадет, — но за спиной тут же широко распахнулись крылья, помогая удержаться.

— Это что, тэнгу? — зашептал Дайшо, дергая оммедзи за широкий рукав и тыча пальцем в сторону ветки. 

— Ага, они. Их тут целая стая. Шумные и раздражающие существа, как по мне.

— Разве они бывают рыжими? — Они подошли ближе, и теперь было заметно, что у мелкого тэнгу ярко-рыжие волосы и оперенье им в тон. 

— А, этот. Местный уникум. — Оммедзи презрительно фыркнул, как будто речь шла не о екае, а соседском непоседливом ребенке — назойливом, но привычном.

Когда они проходили мимо, тэнгу тоже их заметили.

— Уоо, смотри, это что, человек?

И более низкий голос второго:

— Не обращай внимания, нас это не касается. 

Когда Дайшо обернулся, услышав за спиной хлопанье крыльев, тех уже не было видно, только слегка покачивалась опустевшая ветка.

— Долго еще идти? — Теперь, увидев «детские сказки» собственными глазами, Дайшо засомневался в том, что гулять ночью по горе, на самом деле населенной призраками, было хорошей идеей.

— Совсем немного, Сугуру-кун, почти пришли.

— Это не опасно? — Дайшо уже всерьез обдумывал вариант попросить оммедзи повернуть назад, пусть тот и будет потом насмехаться над ним всю дорогу. 

— Пока ты со мной — нет. Сейчас сходим, посмотрим и сразу обратно, — жизнерадостно ответил оммедзи, продолжая быстро шагать вперед, и теперь предложение вернуться прозвучало бы глупо. — Не волнуйся, рекан с горячими источниками от тебя никуда не денется.

— Откуда вы знаете про рекан? Я не говорил. 

— Догадался. Все приезжающие сюда останавливаются в нем.

Звучало логично, но чувство тревоги все равно не отпускало. Если бы Дайшо заранее знал, что екаи существуют, ни за что не пошел бы сюда ночью.

Над деревьями пронеслась тень — большая и бесшумная, — и Дайшо поторопился нагнать оммедзи, пошел вплотную, едва не наступая на пятки. Немного покружившись, тень улетела, и сразу как будто стало светлее.

— Что это было?

— Просто птица. Неужели испугался?

Дайшо был уверен: таких больших птиц не бывает. Но, по крайней мере, насчет того, что идти осталось немного, оммедзи не врал — минут через пятнадцать они вышли к огромной, окруженной кустарником поляне. 

— А теперь веди себя тихо, что бы ни случилось. Сейчас подкрадемся поближе.

Они добрались до кустов и устроились за ними. Дайшо уже вообще сомневался, что хочет видеть то, что там могло находиться, но оммедзи жестом предложил ему заглянуть, и он, словно завороженный, раздвинул кусты и через открывшийся просвет посмотрел на поляну. 

Первым он заметил рыжего тэнгу — сложно было не заметить: тот сновал между всеми, подскакивая то к одному, то к другому, ни на минуту не задерживаясь на месте. Второй тэнгу тоже был здесь, сидел немного в стороне, обнимая мужчину в голубом кимоно — светлокожий, красивый, тот выглядел совсем как человек, если бы не длинные, тонкие, слегка загибавшиеся назад рога на лбу. Екай страстно прижимался к тэнгу и, как показалось сначала, целовал в шею, но вдруг сглотнул, из-под губ вытекла струйка крови, тут же подхваченная длинным языком, и Дайшо понял — ест. А может, все-таки и то, и другое одновременно: судя по мечтательному, счастливому выражению лица тэнгу и тому, как ласково он обхватил екая руками и крыльями, ему явно нравилось.

— Дух гор и ками реки — очень трогательно, не находишь, Сугуру-кун, — раздался возле плеча насмешливый шепот оммедзи, и Дайшо дернулся от неожиданности. — А ведь когда-то были врагами.

— Вы так говорите, как будто знаете их лично. 

— Поживешь здесь с мое, Сугуру-кун, и не такое узнаешь. — Слышать это от ровесника было настолько нелепо, что Дайшо невольно фыркнул. — Тут у нас вообще много странных парочек. Вон там, смотри — каппа, осмелившийся влюбиться в лунного кролика. — На противоположном краю поляны лохматый веснушчатый каппа разговаривал с высоким светловолосым парнем с яркими золотыми глазами. На кролика тот был совсем не похож, но к словам оммедзи Дайшо теперь относился серьезнее и комментировать это не стал. Каппа что-то рассказывал, жестикулировал, иногда смеялся, прикрывая рот рукой и наклоняя голову, и ойкал, когда при этом из блюдца на макушке выплескивалась вода. Кролик смотрел равнодушно, время от времени вставляя пару слов, но не торопился уходить и слушал как будто с вниманием. — Но все равно у него больше шансов, чем у тех двоих, которые надеются добиться благосклонности Юки-онны, — оммедзи покачал головой, словно поражаясь такой глупости. Небольшой екай со светлой прядью и то и дело пробегающими по телу электрическими разрядами и второй, лысый, с единственным глазом по центру лба, вились вокруг очень красивой и отстраненной женщины — белые одежды, черные волосы и холодные синие глаза. Она ненадолго отвлеклась от них, Дайшо показалось, посмотрела прямо на него, и внутри все как будто смерзлось, — но так же равнодушно перевела взгляд обратно. Похоже, амулет и правда работал. 

А тэнгу действительно было много, целая стая — некоторые стояли в отдалении, не торопясь смешиваться с остальными, некоторые были общительнее. Здоровенный черный баканэко с желтыми глазами и ехидной ухмылкой, несмотря на острые клыки, поразительно напоминавшей человеческую, покачивал обоими хвостами и весело скалился, болтая с одним из них — главным, судя по одежде. Иногда он в шутку пытался подцепить тэнгу лапой, но тот каждый раз легко уходил от удара, продолжая беседу, словно ничего особенного не произошло.

Все больше существ выходили на поляну — екаи с длинными шеями и без шей вовсе, с множеством глаз, с рогами, крыльями, когтями — некоторых Дайшо знал по старым гравюрам в книгах, некоторые были ему совсем незнакомы. Пара кицунэ, одинаковых, как две капли воды, тащили большой мешок, в котором что-то брыкалось и дергалось, — Дайшо сглотнул и невольно коснулся шеи, проверяя, на месте ли амулет. Екай с вьющимися черными волосами, нижнюю половину лица которого полностью скрывала тканевая маска, шел за ними следом, длинные кудри извивались, тянулись к мешку. Демон-они с тяжелой железной дубиной в мускулистой руке покосился в сторону уже вовсю шарящих друг у друга под одеждой тэнгу и водного ками, проворчал что-то неодобрительное, но подходить не стал. В небе продолжала кружить большая темная тень — та же, которую Дайшо видел по пути сюда, — но вниз так и не спускалась. 

Рыжий тэнгу наконец-то угомонился, приземлился на корточки рядом с сидевшей на большом камне хрупкой светловолосой девушкой в короткой юбке. На вид — обычная школьница, ничего особенного, и на секунду Дайшо подумал, что видит перед собой человека, которого тоже по нелепой случайности занесло на эту вечеринку демонов. Но тэнгу, похоже, сказал что-то забавное, девушка засмеялась, и, прежде чем она успела прикрыть рот ладонью, Дайшо заметил острые длинные зубы. 

У корней большого дерева сидел дзашики-вараши и играл в приставку. Дайшо потер глаза и посмотрел еще раз, но приставка никуда не исчезла. Почему-то здесь современная игрушка смотрелась неуместно и удивляла даже больше всех странных существ, находившихся на поляне. Вспомнив про телефон, Дайшо оглянулся — оммедзи, похоже, тоже увлекся наблюдением за поляной и не смотрел в его сторону, — и незаметно сделал несколько фотографий.

Екаев на поляне становилось все больше, они вели себя все более шумно. Братья-кицунэ уже вовсю ели то, что принесли в мешке, кровь пачкала лица и руки. Екай с вьющимися волосами ел вместе с ними, каждый раз на секунду приподнимая край маски. Его пальцы и маска оставались по-прежнему чистыми, но выглядело все равно жутко и неприятно, и Дайшо постарался больше не смотреть в их сторону. Рыжий тэнгу поглаживал по колену зубастую девушку, рука все глубже забиралась под юбку. Оборотень с когтистыми птичьими лапами вместо ног, огромными желтыми глазами и пепельными волосами громко хохотал, одним крылом обнимая парня, красивого, несмотря на ветвистые рога и торчащий из под длинной юкаты чешуйчатый хвост, другим — касаясь плеча отсасывавшей ему женщины с красными волосами. Женщина тоже смеялась: вторым ртом, расположенным на затылке. 

Происходящее все больше напоминало оргию — сплетение хвостов, тел и конечностей. То и дело раздавались вскрики, стоны и вой, как будто вся поляна превратилась в одно огромное чудовище. 

Давно пора было уходить, но оторваться от жуткого и вместе с тем завораживающего зрелища казалось невозможным. Во рту пересохло, тело ощущалось чужим, тяжелым и неповоротливым. Луна уже скрылась за кронами деревьев, и Дайшо только сейчас понял, что давно находился в темноте — но видел все до мельчайших подробностей. Он оглянулся, чтобы спросить у оммедзи, но того уже не было рядом. 

Когда он попытался встать, собираясь уйти, громко хрустнула ветка, и тут же все на поляне замерли, стало тихо, и Дайшо показалось, будто их взгляды направлены на него.

Он схватился за амулет, но тот больше не висел на шее — как будто врос в тело, стал его частью. Чешуя орнамента растеклась по коже, спускаясь вниз и переходя в длинное змеиное тело. 

— Ну-ну, — раздался сзади насмешливый голос подошедшего незаметно оммедзи. – Зачем же так нервничать. 

Дайшо открыл рот, то ли собираясь закричать, то ли сказать, что уходит, что это невозможно, но вышло скорее шипение, раздвоенный змеиный язык скользнул по губам, обвел заострившиеся клыки. 

— Поздно, Сугуру-кун, боюсь, уйти ты уже не можешь. — Он повернулся к оммедзи: тот выглядел так же, как и раньше, но странным образом его черты больше совсем не напоминали человеческие — это было лицо демона. — Теперь ты один из нас.


End file.
